


Ordinary Life

by Arilai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arilai/pseuds/Arilai
Summary: Abel was not an ordinary man, his name was known worldwide - his voice and face were symbols of status by now. Money, fame, music, and any sort of splurge he might ever want was at his fingertips.This wasn't an ordinary life, and he wasn't sure he loved it too much.Marianne grew up in the suburbs, lived at middle wage, as a middle class person. She wanted more, and she wouldn't rest until she had as much as Abel.A journey of one girls rise to fame and the warming of a loveless man's heart.





	Ordinary Life

The sun shone down on the side of the white building, reflecting so brightly that the stray cats came to bask in the warmth. Abel was not a stray cat, and he didn't much appreciate the blazing heat. It wasn't his idea to show up here in the first place, Gina had signed him up for this without even asking. Abel loved Gina, his witty and steadfast assistant - a practical mother at this point. But at the moment he was glaring at her, harsher than the sun on his ebony skin.

"Oh, Abel, the whole world is going to think you never smile!" Gina called out from beside the camera man, who was occupied trying to adjust and micromanage his lens focus. She looked happy, her soft amber hair pulled up in a messy bun and her white office dress on without cardigan or tights. She would be sunburnt by the time the photoshoot was over, Abel knew she would be. He could hear her whining and covering herself in aloe vera already.

"I don't smile for pictures." Abel called back, shrugging a bit as he did. Perhaps, he thought, it wasn't a wise plan to lie to someone who could easily prove him wrong.

"Yeah right, tell that to my fifty or so work selfies with you smiling and laughing." Gina snorted, pulling out her phone threateningly. Resigning and holding his hands up in surrender, Abel laughed a little.

"Yeah, whatever Gina. You make me smile." Gina flashed him a bright white smile, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up straight. Her entire aura screamed I told you so. But her giggles were enough to remind him that no matter what she said or did - she loved working with him.

The photoshoot itself was a new concept for Abel, he had always been obsessed with darkness. Frigid, barren, dark environments, and yet here he was in San Francisco posing on the side of a sunny Adobe home with a stark white shirt and rings with not one symbol of death.

He wouldn't call himself emo, or scene, but he loved himself some ravens and skulls. And at this point, he could barely stand himself for even thinking in such an emo-teen sounding fashion.

"Mr. Pangou, could you look up and tip your head back just a teensy bit?" The cameraman asked, Gina glancing at his screen as he did. She nodded.

"Handsome as ever, Abel." She assured him, watching intently as he took a few different poses, looking at Gina and imagining her as a woman he wanted to impress and woo. The idea of a woman who was stunning, yet adorable - his dream woman. How he got distracted thinking of her, a woman he hadn't met yet, not any of the girls who had ended up in his bed so far. Gina knew how much he wanted love, and she had tried over and over again to match him up with a good woman. It was hard to find anyone who didn't just want Abel for money, want to be a side chick, or couldn't stay loyal in the eyes of fame.

"Alright Abel, open your eyes. Wake up, no time for dreams. Photoshoot is over." Gina reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it back and forth until he opened his eyes. "Let's go get some food, my dude." She giggled, smiling wider when Abel grabbed onto her to stand up. It was time to go, time to get out of the sun, he was starting to see images of a cute girl watching him.

Sigh.

______________________________________________________________________________

Marianne stood up from her chair, stretching out and sighing. It was time for choreography, but also lunch. Hunger and sleep deprivation made her want to not want to go, she wanted to just rest for longer and then regret it later on. Her kitten Albert wrapped himself around her calf, licking at her skin and mewling softly.

"Aw, baby Albert, do you wanna come with me?" Mari giggled, leaning over and scooping up the grey little ball of fur. He was still too young to be left alone for too long, and the gym Marianne went to was so used to her that they let her bring Albert in. He liked to sleep in her bag, curled in a cotton scarf she packed simply for him. Someday he would be too big for this tradition, but she would always want to carry him with her. He was her companion, he cuddled with her on rainy days and rode her shoulder on sunny ones. At this point, Albert was all Marianne needed.

Aside from money, which meant her job, which meant she had to practice choreography on the weekends for her future plans of running a studio. Or perhaps not a studio, but being a singer and a dancer.

As she went along the sunny street, she caught a glimpse of someone too attractive to be real. Ebony skin shimmering in the sunlight, dark shadowed eyes burning into her soul, his hair in messy curls, strong hands resting on his chin in thought. She shook her head.

Unreal. He was just a product of her sunglasses shimmering and the reflection of the sun off the white Adobe.

Walking to the gym was easy, and she often got compliments on the sweet kitten who was peeking out of her bag. Arriving to her destination she pushed open the door, acknowledging the secretary with a nod as she passed by to the dance room. A pair of well worn ballet slippers small enough to fit a young child lie lonely in the corner of the room. Marianne approached them, laying her bag down and picking up the shoes.

Scrawled on the bottom in young and confused hand writing was the name Alice. Such a precious name, Marianne could just see the precious little girl who owned the shoes in her mind. Forgetful, just like herself. The woman laughed, grabbing the shoes and taking them down to the lost and found with a little note.

Keep dancing, dear Alice! Keep good care of your shoes and yourself♡ - Mari

The woman could only imagine that Alice would see it someday. Whoever she was. Regardless, she was excited to think of the girl receiving her shoes and a heartfelt note.

"And now it's time for me to listen to the same minute of music fifty times in a row!" Mari cheered, snorting a bit as she rushed back up to the room.

Reaching to her toes she let out an unladylike grunt, before plopping on the wooden floor and touching the soles of her feet together and stretching her thighs. Next was twisting her back, and arms, then another lean to make sure her calves were well cared for.

Let the music begin.

The room was filled with the sound of harsh beats. A man's voice repeated the same sensual yet harsh verses verbatim time after time after time. Marianne's feet hit the ground loudly, nearly always falling on the beat- the thumps covered by the ticking of the metronome and the vibrations of the music.

"I said it's too la-" The music seemed to be blocked out in her mind when she tripped. The white hot pain of her ankle and knee twisting wrong, the slight sting of her elbow and head when she hit the ground. In all four years of her dancing experience she had never sustained such a clumsy fall.

"H-help." She heard Albert mewling close by, and suddenly the music stopped. It was Georgia, the woman who ran and kept the dance room in shape. She came running, falling to her knees beside Marianne and helping her up.

"Oh you, you tripped?! Since when does my little Mari trip?" The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head and lifting her up with an arm around each others shoulders. "We'll get you to the emergency clinic to get that checked out. Alex!" From his seat perched rather far away, Alex jumped. "She needs ice packs right now."

Mari glanced back at Albert with a sad look as the kitten scaled her body and rested on her shoulder. Well, this would make everything in her agenda a tad bit harder.

"Come now," Georgia doted gently over the injured woman. "Let's get you quick so you can get back to that amazing dancing asap."


End file.
